Breaking From the Barren World
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: The joys and suffering of man never interested him in the slightest. Living in a dull world, existing with an empty soul, Kyrie wandered the earth with little to no care of those around him. For that brief period of time was the one moment in his eternal existence that he ever felt alive. One that he never wanted to end. Things change, and he couldn't even will himself to cry.


**I was re-reading my other sands of destruction fanfic and bam, this popped into my head. This anime is my favorite one by far and I will take any reason to write a fanfic about it! I just love Kyrie (I have a hamster named after him, but sneaky little thing bolted and I can't find her at the moment-) and just the basic concept of having the protagonists actively trying to destroy the world.**

The Destruct Code has always shrouded in mystery. No one knew exactly what is was, what form it took, the only thing they knew was it was some kind of weapon of mass destruction.

There was never a moment in history where the answers were found, regardless of the extensive research performed, none of the endless questions were answered.

Odd didn't even begin to describe the position the Destruct Code now found himself. Never before did he question the orders of man or beast, performing his tasks without a single thought. His main purpose was to transform the world back to its base element; sand.

 _(My job is endless, as such I will never cease.)_

Now a sliver of doubt began to creep into his mind. He was always a passive observer, never allowing himself to involve himself in the trials of mortals, he had no reason to. The creatures were interesting, an entertaining concept to busy himself with when he was not required. He never had the will to care about the petty squabbles of both beast and man.

But then, it changed. For a brief moment he felt it, and he longed to experience that feeling again, and again for the rest of eternity.

 _(Never let it end. I don't want it to end.)_

His mind was a blank state, not once looking beyond the surface layer to peer underneath what he once thought as incompetent and useless. His only reason for existence was to destroy, and at that point, he had no reason to question it. Before, he would have scoffed at the foolishness these mortals displayed on almost a regular basis; wars, discrimination, and violence that existed between the two dominant races.

He did not care for the suffering, nor did he care for the joy or happiness. Did he no longer care? Or did he ever care in the first place?

It was a question he pondered about for years, for now he felt it.

 _(Is this how they feel?)_

For that brief period, he actually felt _alive_. Without the knowledge that he was a mere weapon, an indestructible tool of death and rebirth, he felt human.

Never before had he laughed so hard he couldn't breath, cried so much he feared he had no more tears to shed. Meeting so many people and realizing the world was much bigger than he had previously not bothered to discover.

 _(How have I never noticed this before?)_

There was never a greater joy than rushing around a kitchen, preparing a meal and delighted when his friends proclaimed that even a simple meal was fit for a king. Having found a talent even he himself didn't have the knowledge of possessing, opened his eyes to just how vast this world really was.

 _(So many flavors and spices! It was a precious learning experience I wish will never end.)_

All kinds of people gathered around him, wither it was due to his actions or whatever problems he was dragged into. But he never regretted a thing.

Discovering Morte and her path to destruction almost made him twinge with quilt. Even without his memories he still felt the urge to be near her, to obliterate everything should she so wish it. He had become human enough to subconsciously hate it.

To a blank _(human)_ Destruct Code, the guilt was an unreadable emotion that reared it's head at the mere mention of world destruction. It would forever remain at the back of his mind and easily overlooked.

Exploring the world with light-filled eyes was truly the greatest moment in his life. Watching the sunset for the first time was like a breathing for the first time. Almost like his lungs, tired and sore, from lack of use but desperate for more, and no longer able to live without it.

 _(He_ _ **needed**_ _this.)_

Facing his memories after so long of living terrified him. He didn't want to go back to that dull world, being incapable of seeing the color that filled his dreary sight.

The activation was complete. Saving his friends was a priority.

 _(Not like it mattered...)_

They would die in the end, just like everything else. The world he had finally come to love was going to end. He had no choice. It was all the will of the people who live on this planet.

 _(Why? This isn't fair.)_

He lived, he was just as alive as the humans, his existence just as real as the beastmen.

His actions were never of his own will, and once again he didn't care. Those human emotions still resided, he couldn't bring himself to eradicate them nor would it bother him further in his barren reality.

Even tears refused to shed as he watched with an empty gaze as a vast desert slowly began consuming the earth.

No words could describe what he felt when Morte revoke her wish.

 _(Thank you Morte.)_

 _(For letting me live as a human.)_


End file.
